


我是你的谁？

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Bucky Barnes本该逃亡的。现在九头蛇已经倒台，Bucky的记忆也开始渐渐恢复，他早就该要开始躲避政府的抓捕的。可他却每天都跑到Smithsonian博物馆去，阅读自己的生平，并在二楼的露台上默默凝视来参观的Steve。Bucky知道自己本该逃走的，可他却忍不住想最后再看一眼Steve。





	我是你的谁？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Am I To You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640336) by [jimmoriartyisthebestboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss). 



> 嗨，大伙儿。本宝再次跳出来。  
> 感谢jimmoriartyisthebestboss授权我翻译她的短文，也请大家在看过大起大落之后能够把这个短篇当作一道清爽的清粥小菜来品尝。谢谢！

Bucky Barnes本该赶快逃避政府的追捕的。他本应该跳上飞离华盛顿特区的最早一班飞机，逃到国外躲藏起来的。他本该在逐渐搞清楚自己是谁之后就立刻开始盘算这件事才对。他现在依旧只能慢慢回想起一些零碎的往昔记忆。这几天来，他都会跑去看美国队长的展览，阅读有关他的生平，努力的回忆过往。

对于那些往昔岁月，他只能想起一些零碎的片段。而他想起最多的就是Steve。那个被众人称呼为美国队长的男人，在他的脑海里却只是最平实本真的Steve。他记起了那个毫不畏惧的面对恶霸，即使常常被打得满地找牙却死也不肯逃走的小混球。他记起了那个固执顽强、坚决不肯后退的男人。他的记忆大多充满了残酷的折磨和血腥的杀戮，但那些关于Steve的记忆对他而言却是那么的弥足珍贵，也是他为保持良知而拼命抓住不放的救命稻草。

他就是在参观的时候发现Steve也会去看展览的。有时候Bucky会去其他展位看看Steve生活的其他方方面面，有一天下午他就意外的看到了一段以Peggy为采访对象的短视频。他还记得Peggy，她对Steve很好。

当时楼下的人越聚越多，Bucky便退到了二楼的栏杆旁，这才发现了那段视频。看过短片，他回头望向楼下观展的人们对着曾经瘦小的Steve啧啧称奇，正这时，他发现了他。Steve径直来到关于Bucky的展位前，目不转睛地注视着那张照片。人们在他周围往来穿梭，却始终不曾发现，他们前来参观的展览主角此刻就站在他们面前，仅凭一顶棒球帽和一身常服便将他如此完美的隐藏了起来。

有好几次，Bucky回到博物馆都只是为了看一看矗立在展台前的Steve。这是他逃亡之前最后一次来了。每一次Bucky都告诉自己这是逃亡前的最后一次，可在这之前，他必须最后再看Steve一眼，不然日后可能就再也没有机会了。零散的记忆不时在他脑海中闪现，而随之奔涌而来的痛苦则会令他夜不能寐、泣不成声。最可怕的莫过于他记得自己曾暗自发誓，绝不会伤害Steve一根汗毛。可他却违背了这个誓言，将Steve打得奄奄一息，这一事实令Bucky几近崩溃。

于是，Bucky站在那里，看着Steve从人流中悄然踱来，静立于Bucky的照片前。自己如今的模样与照片中蓄着短发的他已大不相同，Bucky并不担心会有人认出他来，于是便放下了帽兜。他欠身向前，双臂扶持着栏杆凝望楼下的那个身影。他二人始终生活在战火与动荡之中。以至于Bucky还来不及停下脚步，仔细了解这个脱离冰海的全新的Steve Rogers，他们便又被推入到全新的争斗之中去了。

Bucky看着他站得笔直的身影。记忆中的那个Steve如今变得高大了，也强壮了，而此刻的他却显得佝偻了许多。他的脊梁似是要被千钧的重担和纷繁压弯了。Bucky好想痛骂他一顿，耳提面命的告诉他这样佝偻下去会害他腰酸背痛。而他如今却再无需为此担心了。Bucky还记得他总是疾病缠身，也还记得他曾为了保住Steve的性命而绞尽脑汁的四处奔走，以兑现他在Steve的母亲临终时对她的承诺。思至此，望着这个改变了他命运，教会了他爱情真谛的混球，他的唇边不由得泛起一抹哀伤的浅笑。爱情，这个字眼如今说来是何等的怪异啊。他知道自己深爱着Steve，然而当记忆已成了一片扭曲而破碎的废墟，想爱，又谈何容易呀。

Steve似是说了什么，他的双唇微动，Bucky却读不出他的话语。Steve伸出手去轻轻抚了下展板上的照片，继而退开了一步。当Steve转身时，Bucky十分确定Steve的目光与身在二楼的自己交汇在了一起。Bucky于是急忙从露台边转身离开。他穿过人群，匆匆离开了博物馆。他还是离开为好。这样Steve才能真真正正的安全。

 

***

  
当他转身在二楼的露台上看到Bucky Barnes时，Steve Rogers简直不敢相信自己的双眼。眼见他转身离去，他本想立时便推开挡道的路人赶快追上前去。Steve是那么的想一把拉住他，将他紧紧抱在怀里再不放他离开。然而Steve却任Bucky走了。因为不管付出何种代价，经受多大的苦痛，Steve都一定会再次寻回Bucky Barnes，好好守护。


End file.
